Mind Games
by Twila Star
Summary: Viceroy, with the help of the Sorcerer, makes a concoction that infiltrates the Ninja's mind and changes it so he would want to obey the demands of Hannible and the Sorceror, practically making him a slave to the evil side. Now Howard and the Nomicon need to work together and get the Ninja back from the Dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up, 9th grade world! It's me, Twila Star, here to make my stamp all over Fanfiction. (An impossible feat, but a girl can dream~!) So, this is my first 9th grade ninja fanfiction, and I hope it's something everyone would like and people don't think it's too inaccurate! The biggest challenge writing this will be weaving in all that unique lingo the Cunningham world has!**

 **I'll try to upload every week or two, but I'd love to update early if I get extra reviews! Sorry If Randy seems out of Character to you, because I totally see Randy as a cooler ninja than he probably actually is.**

* * *

Randy flipped off the chainsaw robot that McFist sent, and chopped off it's small stands that supported it up, which meant they were probably the robot's flawed legs.

"Ninja Slice!" Randy yelled out his battle cry as the monster felled to the floor.

McFist shook his fists as he watched the fight from a camera Viceroy more than likely hooked up.

"Why did you make the robot's legs so short and small and EASILY BREAKABLE?!" He shouted. Viceroy rolled his eyes before deciding to give him a reply.

"Because you told me to make a mega murder robot that didn't have any parts that couldn't kill the ninja, but I couldn't do that without cutting down on some other parts, so it has little stabbing knives as it's standing mechanism." Viceroy told him.

"Oh please, you know I'm not the evil mastermind, if I ask for something, work with it so it's better and I CLAIM IT AS MY IDEA!"

"Oh, sir, you know I normally do that, but I just wanted to show you how a robot would turn out if I followed your orders to a Tee, so that maybe you'd appreciate me more." Viceroy pouted.

"Oh, how touching." A gruffer voice said mockingly. "But instead of showing each other how to be better friends, you should try getting me the NINJA!" The sorcerer had summond himself up to see his allies latest progress.

"De, ur, it was all Viceroy's idea!" McFist said, properly placing the blame when reprecussions would surely folow.

"Oh! Oh, so it's my idea?! Oh please, If I could do this my way, the Ninja'd be caught by now!" Viceroy fumed, and crossed his arms. McFist looked over to his employee increduously. The Sorcerer looked on with mild contemplation.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you've always thought?!" McFist shook in anger, and viceroy bit his lip thinking maybe he had gone too far with that comment. But he was so sick of getting the blame for ideas that were McFist's but carried out by him. He grimance in anticipation for what was next.

"I don't have to take this from you!" McFist bit out. He raised a menancing hand for judgement. "You're FIR-"

"Then do it." The Sorcerer's calm voice interupted McFist's words. "Do it _your way._ If you get me the Ninja, your reward will be hundreds time more than I ever promised McFist."

Both McFist and Viceroy looked at the hologram in disbelief.

"You're serious?" Viceroy asked, in his sarcastic tone.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" McFist asked more in disbelief. "AND MORE?!"

"Well, if he claims to be able to get the ninja in a faster time than you, he deserves it and I've obviously been wasting my time with _you._ " The Sorcerer turned to face the now growing-nervous Viceroy. He was serious!

"If you need anything, just tell me." With that he left the screen he was projected on. Viceroy bit his lip, staring at the blank space that sorceror left, both in presence and sound, than dared a glance at Hannible. Needless to say he was furious.

"DON'T THINK THIS EXCUSES YOU, YOU ARE WAY MORE FIRED THAN BEFORE!" He screeched. The Sorcerer flashed back on screen.

"Oh, and if McFists fires you, don't worry about sharing any reward with _him._ " And he left. Viceory looked back at his ex-employer smugly, with more confidence knowing the Sorcerer had confidence in him. McFist just chuckled nervously.

"Did I say fired? I meant uh... Promotion! Hee hee. Would you like a bigger office to work in to get your brain juices going?" Viceroy let out a smug chuckle.

"That's more like it." He moved to the door with McFist following him, the Ninja's fight long forgotten, knowing he'd win anyways.

* * *

The Ninja just finished slicing up the lastest robot with a couple more shouts starting with the word 'Ninja'! He nodded proudly at his work before smoke bombing away and soon by Howard's side, at the school's front steps.

"Finally, took you long enough!" He over dramatisized.

"Really, I think that was my best time yet. I think McFist have just been getting worse and worse with those robots he sends. Ha! To immobilize this latest one, all I had to do was slice at some little leg things. Ahhh, good times..." He sighed, remembering the fight.

"Yea, yea, Hurry up! There's gonna be a super long line at the Game Hole if we don't hurry! Apparently, Greg got the whole store remodelled and is re-opening it today! With better games and new virtual ones! It'll be like being in the Video game!"

"Aw, yes! So Bruce!" They both began to run off when Randy's jacket rumbled and glowing light peaked out. He quickly pulled out the Nomicon.

"uuuuh..." He groaned sheepishly.

"No! Nu-uh, Cunningham! Super long line! That I am not willing to wait in! We have to hurry!"

"But this might be impooortant?" Randy half whined.

"What's more important, Cunningham? Hanging with your best friend, your ACTUAL friend, living person, or sticking your head in a dumb book?"

"Uuuuuh, technically it's not dumb, it has the wisdom from 800 ye-"

"REALLY? Cunningham, you're gonna do this now?" Howard's angry face melded to a pouty one. "Sometimes... I think you think the Nomicon's more important than our friendship..."

"What?! No honkin' way dude, you're my best bro." Randy said, slipping into a softer tone at the end of the sentence and simultaneously slipping the Nomicon back into his jacket. It gave one more rumble, and Randy gave it a nervous hum, but upon looking up at Howard's angry face, Randy lifted a waving, non caring hand.

"Oooh, it can't be that important, right? It's just rung twice. nothtatimportant." He mumbled the last part of his sentence before running off with Howard to the game Hole. Where they waited in a long line anyways. ("Your fault!")

* * *

A figure that seemed to be hovering over a world of red and black swirls sighed frustrated at the lack of response. He'd try to get the Ninja's attention, but he doesn't know why he haven't picked up. It may be futile to try again.

He was super frustrated. He was sensing a major problem and he had to warn the Ninja about it, before it was too late. He really wished the Ninja would be more serious and take his advice more often.

He let out another sigh, meditating and monitering the world below him.

* * *

 **So that was my first chapter, I hope you anticipate the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, trying to update weekly! So... I don't know how this chapter will turn out, I'll make it up as it goes! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja**

* * *

Randy was sleeping in his bed at 4:00 in the morning, with his shirt off and sweat pants as his sleep wear. He was snoring, in deep, sweet slumber... when the nomicon vibrated from under his pillow, giving faint red light as well. Randy sat up out of a pile of drool that was accumulating and whipped out the Nomicon out of reflex. It sill vibrated in his hands waiting for him to open it up.

He rubbed at his eyes, finally fully awake.

"Nomicon? What the juice? In the middle of the night?" He opened it up to convey his displeasure. He yelled out an "oof!" as he fell forward onto the book. He was now the Nomicon drawn forest, and Randy had landed on his back. He stood up.

"What the juice Nomicon! In the middle of the night?!" He then saw the animation begin to play itself out. The Ninja was sneaking through the forest and came into contact with the enemy, and took a defensive position. The enemy looked pretty cocky himself, and took out a cage, releasing a bunny. It hopped forward and the ninja looked surprised. he laughed at the enemy then petted the bunny, and began walking away. As soon as the ninja turned away from the bunny, it transformed into an abstract beast and consumed the ninja whole, the enemy looking victorious. The remainder of the monster shaped the lesson the Nomicon was trying to portray:

" **There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent**.*"

Randy looked at the words as though he was contemplating them. "What?! You woke me up for that! I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." A figure hidden away shook his head in frustration then waved his hands in front of a sketchpad. The monster reappeared behind Randy and swallowed him, effectively exiting him from the book. He watched where Randy was just moments ago, then sighed. It was hard to be angry with this feeling; something bad was going to happen and he thinks its going to do with the ninja. He was too worried.

* * *

Viceroy exited his new corner office with a view going to get some coffee when he was met with McFist right outside his door.

"Ah! Uh, sir, what do you think your doing?"

"Oh, uh, just wondering what you came up with..." He said. "Anything yet?"

"Hmmm." Viceroy gave McFist a doubtful stare, and he just smiled back innocently.

"For some reason, I feel like you are trying to steal my idea and pass it off to the sorcerer as your own." McFist loked appalled.

"WHAT! How could you say that! I honestly just wanted to know about your work, and maybe get you something! Need coffe, buddy?" He asked. Viceroy still looked skeptical, McFist was probably just kissing up to get more of the reward. He finally shrugged it off and smiled. More spoils for him.

"Yea, I would like some coffee, and if you can spare the time, a McFist burger!" He turned back around into his room, waving a hand back towards Hannible, happy not to have to bother with things he normally would himself.

"You got it Viceroy, be right back!" McFist made his exit and as Viceroy sat back down at hi desk, it could be seen there was a robotic fly, similar to the fly from (Episode M-M-M-my Bologna) before but bigger, as if the fly absorbed agitated emotions. It was half assembled but it would soon be finished soon, and then all he would need is the sorcerer's magic.

* * *

Randy and Howard was back inside the Game Hole, with helmets on their head, waving their arms and laughing like crazy people, except they weren't because through their eyes, they were punching virtual graves with their own virtual fists. Randy soon took the High score and the game ended, and they both took off thier helmets.

"Oh wow, this is so bruce! It's been like 2 days with no monster attacks from either the sorcerer _or_ McFist." Randy said.

"Yeah, you wanna be careful, you might lose your edge." Howard began laughing like it was the funniest joke, and Randy was chuckling besides him, but he remembered what the Nomicon had said about underestimating.

"Yea, now come on, to the virtual racing game!"

"Uh, actually, Howard, I think I'm gonna..." Randy started nervously, knowing this was a sensitive topic. Howard looked back expectedly at him. "... go train in the Nomicon." He finished with a sheepish smile.

"What?! No, Cunningham! If I knew you were gonna take that edge joke seriously, I never would have said it! You know I think your the strongest kick butt ninja there ever was who never loses his edge!" Randy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call me a bad ninja all the time."

"That's just me joking! Come on! Take this free time! Use it badly! We never get to spend time together!" Howard crossed his arms over his chest and pouted in the opposite direction.

"Oooh, come on, you don't mean that, we hang out all the time, like now, but I have to go now, just know this is for you buddy, so I can protect you better!... So, bye!" He said, edging away, finally leaving completely at his bid farewell. Howard knew he left, and just stomped off to a near game.

"Darn Cunningham always leaving me by myself, well, this is my chance to beat his high score!" He waved half heartedly at the device then threw it down. "It's not the same!" He moved to go home.

Randy, meanwhile, had run home to fully meditate on training. He opened the book and 'oof-ed' into it, falling over.

A bored figure suddenly became shocked at the sudden entrance of the Ninja. He... almost never comes in here on his own! He looked down to see what he'd say.

"Hey Nomicon, I'm here to train, don't want to lose my... Ninja edge." He said, a little sheepishly, and embarrased at not having any idea on what exctly he needed to train on. The figure snickered into his hand to see how adorable he was acting, like a kid flustered over his own words. But he was actually impressed that he would want to act on the advice given. He wanted to be prepared. The figure looked within himself to catch the foreboding feeling to figure out the best way to prepare Randy.

Waving a hand over the sketch book that was constantly floating by him, a field of scarecrow appeared before the ninja, and dual swords appeared on wither side of Randy.

"Oh cool, practicing my double handed skills?!" He grabbed them and swung them in the air testing the feel. Words emerged above the scarecrow:

 **"Cut down all the enemies within 90 seconds"**

"Oh, speed too? But couldn't you have gotten something more... mobile? mean this is to easy!" A count came up, '100 scarecrow' then the seconds started counting down, '89 secs'

"Aw, alright." He began slashing away and cutting off head, cutting two off their hips in one slice, running up an isle of them with his sowrds sticking straight out. He starteds getting tired, and seeing the count '11' and time '12 secs', Randy decided to take a break, and would start again next time. It certainly would build up his stamina.

"Phew, good workout, Nomicon!" he was walking over the cut down scarecrow whe loose straw flew up in front of him:

 **"There is no greater danger than underestmating your opponent."**

"Wah?" Randy said to the advice, confused. "What does that-" The words tunred into an arrow and began pointing behind him and upwards. Randy looked in that direction gasped as the he saw the seconds tick down to '3,2,1' and the remaining 11 scarecrow were morphing together and making a colossal scarecrow monster towering way above him, roaring and alive.

"Wah!" Randy screamed out and threw his swords in front of him in an 'X' as the monster punched towards him. They lodged into the hay fist and got yanked out of Randy's hands as the fist was pulled back.

"Oh, cheese." He winced. He covered his head as another fist came, but he never felt it as the monster exploded into hay. But they spelled out the words again:

" **There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."**

"Alright, alright, I get it, take every enemy seriously, looks can be decieving, yada yada yada!" randy was upset at the stunt the Nomicon pulled. Made him look like a shoob... though... no one was looking.

The figure up above nodded his approval before setting up the scarecrow again. This was better. He was finally being serious.

* * *

 ***Today's Nomicon quote comes from Lao Tzu! Not mine, nor the nomicon's.**

 **So hope you enjoyed! I guess I'll get into the plot line next chapter, I see this not being very long, but it should still be interesting!**

 **And for anyone confused (Did I say this already?) The wiki (all hail) have suggested the nomicom may have some extent of future telling, because he always gives advice to randy about the situation he's about to get into! So this story does have the nomicon being able to have feelings of what's to come!**

 **REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! If you really like it, tell your friends! Then tell them to review! I'd love for this to become really popular.**

 **For anyone confused, I've had the figure use a sketch notebook to manipulate what's going on in the nomicon because, after all most of the things that happen in there are doodles/sketches, and I believe if the Nomicon became human, he'd be a really good artist, although that might not be able to be explored in this story, maybe some other one, or you authors whose reading this and agree may incorporate it! Ok enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Hannible McFist sat restlessly at his desk, changing his position on his chair every few seconds. He finally grumbled to himself.

"Oh, this is so frustrating! By this time of the day, Viceroy would have had a new invention to show him, maybe even send it after the ninja, but the past 2 days have been spent on his _own_ plans to destroy the ninja. He was quite bored, and, if he was honest with himself, missing his buddy. Even though it might have been weird, it was still a friendship between boss and employee. He knew his deepest thoughts after all, and spent more time dealing with him than his wife! He really was his best friends. He probably would have been feeling all this if he really had ended up firing Viceroy on that day anyways.

But now, he was reduced to practically working for his friend, as he needed Viceroy not to be irritated or upset with him in any way if he wanted any share of the reward offered for the ninja. He was about to check on Viceroy when he dramatically came out of his lab, smoke bellowing out by his feet, holding the bug thing in his hands. It was half filled with some sort of liquid.

"It... is... FINISHED!" He announced, proud of his work, flaunting it around the air. Viceroy could practically see the plan falling into place in his head as Hannible came over to see it.

"It's...! It's...! It's just a bug. Not just any bug, isn't this the bug we used before with that mood juice?" McFist asked, not so impressed. Viceroy seemed not to catch his anti-enthusiasm.

"That's right, and do you remember what he did to that bug?"

"Uh, not exactly, I was playing with those toys, those greatest invention thingies, but I do remember HIM NOT BEING AFRAID OF IT!"

"Exactly! In fact, I'm _banking_ off the fact he won't be afraid of it! He'll slice it in half, like he did before, and the contents will spill on him, like it did before! Then, before the week is over, the Ninja'll be ours!" McFist was still not convinced.

"Then what's in it that will get the ninja over here? Blackmail? Promises of riches?" He asked.

"Nope. What's in it, for the moment, is simply water... The Sorcerer can't stank the ninja, but how about juice him? This will infiltrate the Ninja's brain cells and thus his brain, without any need for emotional distraught like the Sorcerer normally needs. It will have him obey his evil authorities, specifically, you and the Sorcerer. So you can order him to fake being captured or whatever to the Sorcerer, and he'll have a captured ninja."

Hannible had zoned out on all the science-y stuff, but heard the last thing he said, and turned to a smugly grinning Viceroy.

"You mean...?"

"Uh-huh."

"You'd let me have the glory of capturing the ninja?"

"And having the reward. I don't like this new interest the Sorcerer is giving me, and you were always better with people -I guess- and besides, I'm plenty happy just doing what I love." He started walking towards the screen. "Under _your_ authority."

"Oh, Viceroy! You shouldn't have!" Viceroy hushed him, and readied an audience with the green man himself.

"What is it- Oh, Viceroy, what do you need?"

"Well, you know your stankin' powers? I need some off that in here. Just to fill it." He presented his bug with the butt flask. Sorcerer looked on skeptically, but he did say he'd provide him what he needs, especially if it procures the ninja. He looked down at his sorcerer balls that were with him on that side of the screen, then resolutely sent a gas of stank, concentrated into the butt flask. The water resultly turned green-!

The figure snapped his eyes open at the uneasy feeling he got. Maybe the preparation he gave Randy wasn't enough? He needed to warn him of this new event that's come to light. Even if he didn't know what it was completely. He'll trust in his gut. But he had to warn the Ninja!

* * *

Randy laid on Howard's couch, talking towards the kitchen where Howard was fixing a sandwich. He just entered the room as Randy concluded his story.

"And I totally finished the training before the countdown and I'm a totally sharp sword now, nothing can take me off guard and there's no way I'll be unprepared for whatever McFist might send the Ninja's way."

Howard ate his last bite as he sat down next to Cunningham and threw the plate.

"That's great! Now we have all the time in the world to play-"

"Grave Puncher!" They cheered together. They reached for the remote when the Ninja-nomicon vibrated from its spot on the coffee table.

"Oh, what-? No way, you said it yourself, Cunningham, you finished the training! You're playing with me!"

"Uh, you're probably right..." He moved to put it down, but it vibrated again. "So, it's probably just trying to congratulate me!" He said, a half excuse.

"So, let it congratulate you later! We'll play now!"

"uuuhhh..." Howard gave him a stare.

"Ok... Fine." They set up the game, and when Howard was about to press play- "Wait! I need to go to the bathroom." Howard gave him a skeptical stare.

"Are you just gonna go to the bathroom with the Nomicon and open it in there, and then come out here and pretend you were never in it?"

"Uh. Psh, no, see? It's right here." He pointed at it's precarious position on the edge of the table, giving a set of vibrations again.

"Hmmm... Ok, but if you take too long, I'm starting without you!"

"Yea, yea, ok, I hear you." Randy said, exaggerating his movements slightly, and in one swoop of his arm, he picked up and tucked the nomicon into his jacket. 'So... 5 minutes tops."

"Uh-huh." Howard said, fiddling with his McFist pad to past the time. He rushed off to the bathroom and opened the book, collapsing onto the toilet with an 'oof' as though he were ready to throw up.

Inside the nomicon, the animation started playing where a colored figure that looked like the Sorcerer and another that looked like the ninja fought, then the Sorcerer used one of his Sorcerer balls, to stank up the ninja and he transformed into a monster with no one to stop him.

 **Be wary of your enemies secret weapons**

Randy looked at the message slightly confused. "What the Juice, nomicon? The ninja can't get stanked! He's too 'pure of heart' and 'selfless' and other stuff the Sorcerer needs to use to stank somebody! How can I be wary of- You know, you're being too nervous, you are worrying over nothing and I don't have time for this. My best friend is out there waiting for me, and so if you could be so kind?"

The figure watching Randy from above huffed at this, and viciously waved his hand over the sketchpad next to him, having the monster ninja smack him to one side of the room, sending him out of the nomicon. He was beyond furious. Worried over nothing? Has he _ever_ been worried over nothing? Ha, Randy didn't seem t think he was worried over nothing when his advice always SAVED HIS LIFE! OK, well, until he made sense of the advice, Randy _did_ sometimes think he was worrying over nothing, but not his time! This was something serious, and it was something that could lead to the sorcerer's release if Randy didn't take this seriously.

The figure shook his head. He had to do something, if Randy wasn't, because if he didn't make sense of his advice now, it might be too late later. He began searching through all the information of the nomicon, searching for a certain hidden art.

Randy shloomped out the Nomicon and pushed himself up off the structure... only for his hand to slip and fall into the bowl. Randy quickly retreated the wet head out the water.

"Eewww..." He washed his hands with extra soap.

He came out where Howard had started a single player Grave puncher game.

"Oh, there you are, come over here and press start!"

"Aw, yea, we'll play til we're purple!" He shouted, jumping over the couch and next to his friend.

"No, just until bedtime!" Howard's dad yelled from upstairs. Howard grumbled.

"Sure dad!" He said begrudgingly.

* * *

The next day, it was relatively normal, and Randy was starting to think McFist retired when he heard yelling outside.

"Oh yea!" He leaned down next to Howard. "You know what time it is?"

"For you to be a shoob-?"

"Ninja o'clock!" He ran off and transformed where others couldn't see. He went to the outside picnic area, seeing students push past him in fear.

"Ok, run in the opposite direction of the scared students, and I'll find the stanked student or McFist monster!" He reasoned, and dashed off to the parking lot area. He looked left and right in the empty area, and then finally spotted it.

'What? A bug?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Alright, I definitely ended it in a weird way, but it's to make way for a whole lot more action in the upcoming chapters!**

 **So Happy 4th of July! Make sure to go see those fireworks! And eat those hot dogs! and read my stories! Tell me what you think, and review! I saw my views and I should have at least 200 reviews! :O amazing! Anyways, thanks for reading! Remember I upload every Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient, hope you guys still like it and its not too OOC!**

* * *

Randy looked questioningly at the fly as it flew robotically. He could have swirn he fought something like this before.

"I could have sworn I fought a fly before." Randy mentioned out loud. He shrugged his black clad shoulders. "Viceroy must be running out of juice." He was about to flip over to the fly and slice it up, when he remembered the nomicon's words.

"Right. I can't underestimate this enemy. Viceroy doesn't just make monsters twice. He makes them better! Gotta be careful." By this time Howard had made his way over out of boredom. He discovered the scene of Randy in a defensive position facing the seemingly harmless fly. Randy advanced to the fly very cautiously, and leapt to one side when he felt he was close enough that it might activate something in the robot. He peaked behind his to see all that had happened was the fly took flight from his sudden movement.

"Come on, Cunningham, you look like a shoob!" Howard reprimanded him. Randy put a determined face on.

"Alright. Even if this robot is somehow better maybe, the best defense-" He unsheathed his sword. "-is offense!" He quickly made his way over and slide underneath the hovering thing, giving a slice to the under belly, effectively pouring the seemingly harmless bug juice all over his body.

"Woah! Gross." The ninja commented, making a move to remove the slime from his clothes. But it quickly dissolved into his clothes, being absorbed into his skin, and into his bloodstream. "Ah... that was easy." Randy said to himself.

"Finally, can we go back now? I'm bored." Randy was still skeptically looking over his seemingly fine body.

"Ok, hold on wait. There was nothing to freak out about earlier! I didn't underestimate my enemy, if anything, I over estimated my enemy! This was wank! I gotta speak to the nomicon." The ninja sat down into a crossed leg position, pulling out his book.

"Aw, man, really?!" Howard gave that last protest as the ninja oof-ed into the book.

He was sucked deeper into the swirling mass of the nomicon before he was stopped in front of a giant chalkboard.

"What the juice nomicon? You told me not to underestimate my enemy, but that was just paranoia on your part! My enemy was just as easy as any other. Up above where he could not be seen, a figure was stressing, flipping through the data base of the nomicon, just barely registering what Randy was saying. He knew he should be more concerned, not just for Norrisville, but for the person who would soon suffer the most, but he's the one that didn't listen. He waved his hand flippantly at the sketchbook to portray his thoughts down at the most recent ninja.

The chalkboard began to have letter formed on it. **Never under estimate your enemy**. The enemy word was highlighted, underlined, and had exclaimation points after it. The words erased.

 **The ninja must not forgot who the enemy truly is.** Another erasing session. **The Sorcerer must never learn the secrets inside the nomicon. You must never teach him your art of war.***

The figure didn't even bother to listen to whatever the ninja might say to those words, he probably won't even know what it means. But he knew whatever he tried to prepare the ninja for was too little too late. And all his hope was now what he might find in the ancient words of the nomicon, way back to when it was first being conceived. He just hope he could find it before it's too late.

The figure registered Randy concluding his sentence with something that sounded like how the Socerer couldn't get the book through a bug, and honestly was frustreated with the clueless teen enough to wave his hand again and have the chalkboard smash over his head to knock him out the book. But then he felt bad. He would be through enough later. He continued frantically searching.

Back outside the nomicon, Howard was about to try and draw on the Ninja's face when he came back from his trance with a gasping breath. Howard flailed his arms around before hiding his arms, thus the pen, behind his back. Randy gave him a hard skeptical glare that could kill.

"Were you about to draw on my face?"

"Yooouuuer... can you prove that in court?" He asked, as the ninja stood up, and took off his mask, turning back into Randy.

"Most likely. Bring your hands out from behind your back." He said as they started walking back towards the front of the school.

"No!"

"So you were!"

"Nu-uh!..." They continued like that all the way home.

* * *

That night Randy had a fitful night. He tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable, and not being able to help himself. It was like the uncomfortability was under his skin!

Under the sewer somewhere, the Sorcerer reveled in the new feeling.

"I can feel it! The ninja! My powers are slowly infiltrating his system. And soon I'll have complete control over him. And I didn't even have to do it by force. This is the genius of viceroy, hmmm?" He mumbled to himself. "It's getting stronger, I just have to wait..."

The next day, Randy came to school hunched forward sleepily, with bags under his eyes. Howard met up with him.

"Whoa, Cunningham, you look awful!" Howard commented. Randy gave a weak glare in his direction.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"What happened? Late night monster? Surprise attack robot? Munchies?"

"No! I just... couldn't sleep! At least not well. When I did, it were these... murky nightmares that woke me up, and when I did wake up, I was so uncomfortable, like sleeping on... toys that were under the mattress, ahg!" Randy, groaned out remembering the frustrating night. Howard looked up to him.

"Huh, were you saying something boring? I wasn't listening." Randy gave a harder glare in his direction.

"Yea, like you ever are." Randy commented snidely, and pointed shoved past Howard, n matter how sleepily weak it was. Howard looked slightly shocked after him. He never really got mad before when Howard said things like that. He was Howard! The mean judge. The manipulator. the lazy one who depended on Randy for ideas! Howard ran to catch up with his slouching retreating form.

"Hey man, you ok?" He asked. Randy barely gave him a glance sideways. Randy didn't know why, he just felt so irritated with Howard today. With everything really. The bright lights of the Sun, the cheery, well-slept faces of Norriseville high. He had half a mind to turn to the ninja and just create chaos. Little did he know that half of his mind wasn't really his.

Howard eventually decided to leave him alone, figuring he'd feel better after some space, and maybe rest. So he also had to cover for him at times, so he could lay his head down and sleep in class. This happened for 1-4th period and then it was lunch. It did seem to Howard Randy was feeling better. He was at least waving his arms while he slept.

"So... how you feeling?" Howard asked.

"Better. You know, it is surprisingly easier to sleep on these school desks. It's a lot more comfortable here than at home, at least." He said in a slightly chipper tone. Howard sighed a breath of relief.

"And you know what I realize? You follow me around like a puppy." Randy said, slightly turning to Howard, and pinching his cheek. Howard saw a weird glint in his eyes, like he was going to do something mischievous at any time. He could only gape up at him and his remark. "It's kinda cute. But mostly pathetic. What would you do if I decided to stop talking to you for all time? Continually stalk me through life? Hope I take you on as some sort of pet? Hmm?" He asked. Howard snapped out of his stupor.

"What are you talking about Cunningham?! You know what I'd do! I would go and find new friends, you were the one who was jealous of my other bros that one time!" a blush slightly fell over his face. "And don't call me cute, I wasn't following you, I was worried! And we have the same classes!" He grumped out, rubbing the cheek Randy had pinched. He pinched it kinda hard.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He commented, starting to walk along for lunch. They made it to the lunch room and Howard pulled at Randy's sleeve.

"Look dude! Theresa is sitting at our table! This is your chance to make a move!" Howard whispered, knowing is best friend liked the other freshmen. Randy looked over, slightly nervous at having to talk to a cute girl like her.

"I don't know..." He waivered, his eyes wandering away from the table from nervousness. When it picked up on something else on radar. "But _her_ I could get down with." Randy said, his voice suddenly deeper with flirty written all over it. He started to move, and Howard looked over at the direction.

"No way." Howard said appalled. He was heading straight for Heidi. His sister! Older sister. Older than both of them! Randy had just made his way over tot he studying girl, and slapped his hand down onto the lunch table space in front of her to get her attention when Howard was running over. She had lifted her head up in slight curiosity but mostly annoyance, to see a lopsided grin from the boy who was friends with her brother. But for some reason, this very confident smirk she's never seen on him, made her heart flutter slightly, and she sat slightly straighter to hear what he had to say.

He opened his mouth, as she was already hanging on every word without him having said anything yet, when Howard pulled the arm Randy was leaning on, and spun his away from her. Heidi blinked, as though snapped out a trance, and though slightly annoyed feeling as though she were being played with, she looked around, embarrassedly, to see if anyone saw how entranced she was with him. Deciding safely not, she put her head back down to study.

Howard, who had just finished pulling Randy away to face him, pulled him slightly down to eye level, and what Howard saw on eye level was an angry glaring Randy.

"What do you think your doing?" He whispered harshly. Randy slightly waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Trying to get down with a foxy lady." Howard could gag.

"But my sister!? It's too weird!" Howard said. Randy blinked a couple times.

"Y-yea, you're right. It'd be weird to try and hook up with a childhood friend..." He looked around to see where he was. What was he doing? It was like there was a rash and impulsive side of him that was coming out to take control and he had no say. "Some thing's weird, I gotta talk tot he nomicon real quick." He started heading to the bathroom.

"Yea, you do that, maybe it'll tell you not to hit on my sister!" He said after him. He got a couple weird looks. Randy slipped into his normal stall in the bathroom.

"Ok Nomicon, something weird's going on, and I'm doing stuff I normally wouldn't do, what's going on?" As Randy reached for the edge of the book, the symbol on the front flashed red, and when Randy pulled, it wouldn't budge.

"Wha? nomicon?" he pulled some more. "Did you just-...? You did not just lock me out!" He pulled frustratingly more. "Fine!" He threw it against the stall wall. "Stay locked! See if I need you! This probably isn't any of your concern, it could just be some hormone stuff." He growled tot he book. He reluctantly picked it up anyway and threw it into his book bag. "I got a great place for you to go. Where all useless books go." He mumbled under his breath. He put in the combo for his locker and swung it open, flung the book into the slot and closed it, before it could bounce back out.

He held the door to his locker closed, as if the nomicon would try and come back out, his impulsive side having his blood roaring in his ears from anger. But it soon ebbed away, and panic set in. What was happening? the _nomicon_ just locked him out! The _ninja!_ It should only lock out villains and people who should be snooping around in there! But he was the ninja! Randy quickly searched his person for the mask. He sighed in relief to find it. And _yes_ he was still the ninja! What was happening? Why?

Below the school the Sorcerer smiled in feeling the power getting stronger.

"Yes... Soon it'll be strong enough for me to see what the ninja hears, sees and thinks... he'll be all mine to control..."

* * *

 **Ok thanks for reading, remember to review. Sorry for the slightly late update, better late than never, but I don't know how busy I'll be from this point until... August? So I'll be posting sporadically, instead of every Saturday! Sorry for any mistakes, this was slightly, kinda, a little bit rushed.**

 **Thanks to my loyal readers and please review! Tell me what you thought of my little fluff! If you're really good, I'll put more in!**

 ***That nomicon advise was a rendition of Napoleon Bonaparte's "You must not fight too often with one enemy, or else you will teach him all your art of war."**


	5. Chapter 5

**:/**

* * *

Randy ran towards Howard who was eating lunch.

"Howard, we've got a problem." He said, pulling his shoulder back.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked.

"The nomicon's locked me out! It never locks me out, well, at least for a reason."

"What?! Has your ninja mask stopped working?" Howard asked.

"I don't think so." He said. Howard looked at him boredly.

"Then I fail to see what the problem is." He took a bite out of his lunch. Randy facepalmed, and slid it down with a bored look.

"Thanks... so much." He said sarcastically, moving away.

"You're welcome." Howard called after him, adding to Randy's irritation. He walked through the halls, anxious and irritated about what was happening with the nomicon. He tried to think about the last thing the nomicon told him.

"Um, it was... something about... the real enemy... Mcfist, right? Or, wait, there was a picture of the sorcerror right...?" He stressed to remember. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" He groaned out, knowing he could even get into the nomicon to find out what it was. He continued down the hall, glaring at the floor, oblivious to Bash who was around the corner.

"What? Bash should be the only person making _anyone_ frustrated." He stated, getting amped up to pummel some nerd butt. He stalked after Randy in long strides.

"Hey!" He called out after him. "Nerd! I'm here to make all your problems go away, and turn to me!" Randy rolled his eyes, his irritation reaching a peak, on the brink of anger. He turned around smoothly to face the approaching person. A crowd that was dismissed from lunch naturally surrounded to impending fight. Howard was in the midst of that, finishing off a sandwich.

"Whoa, whoa, is that Cunningham?!" He exclaimed, pressing past some passer byers. Randy irritably looked up at Bash as he towered over him. Bash only became angrier as he approached.

"Hey, why isn't this kid scared of me? Am I not scary? Did my mom do my hair or something?" He asked his following friends even though he kept his steely gaze with Randy's eye, matching his glare.

"Why should I be scared of a bully? Can I not stand up for myself? Geez, why are you even bothering me, really? Can't think of anything better to do? Do you think at all?" Randy shot with bullet speed. Bash opened and closed his mouth trying to insert a response somewhere, but soon became flustered in trying to keep up with the questions and all his comebacks. The crowd soon 'oooh-ed' in the space of silence Bash took to think. His glare deepened.

"You say too many things at once. No more talking, now for fighting!" He growled out, swinging his fist back. Randy's eyes darkened, flashing a green before becoming blue again.

"Fine by me." He let out under his breath, as the fist came hurtling towards him. He swiftly side stepped, never removing his stare from Bash. Bash was shocked to have punched air and quickly went to punch with his other hand. Randy bent backwards, as it swung over head. He furiously launched punch after punch, with Randy fluidly dodging them all. He threw one sloppy one and nearly fell over, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Randy bent by his ear.

"My turn." He whispered dangerously. He back up slightly just to allow himself some kicking space, and he roundhouse kicked Bash in the back, before he could even react to the threat, causing Bash to fall forward onto his hands.

"Woah, this nerd is freaky!" Bash yelled out, being helped up by his friends, then ran away from Randy who was still in a fighting stance. He relaxed as he saw his back.

"Aw, no fun. I didn't even get to fight." He pouted. The crowed cheered for him for sticking up to Bash, as Howard ran forward to him. He slapped the pout off his face.

"What, you think you're cute? That fight could have given everyone here the idea that you were the ninja!" Howard scolded. Randy, who kept his head turned in the direction it was slapped, slowly turned it back as Howard stopped talking. His rubbed his cheek slightly then sharply glared at Howard, and Howard dutifully shrunk under his gaze.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked dangerously, his eyes darkening. Howard sweat-dropped.

"uuuh..." Randy leaned over to Howard slightly, and Howard backed up, ready to receive some sort of blow that could possibly kill him or put him out of commission for a while. But a scream from the front of the school stopped whatever twisted idea that was forming in his head. Both their heads turned towards the direction, and Randy's faced to a determined one.

"Someone's in trouble, this looks like a job for the ninja." He smirked. He ran off towards the direction everyone was running from. Howard let out a sigh of relief.

"Something _is_ wrong with Cunningham! He's starting to act _really_ cool!" He ran off to see the fight. Randy made his way to the front of the school, then dove behind a bush to transform into his ninja alter-ego. He jumped out and saw it was a McFist humanoid giant robot, with McFist and Viceroy manning it on the inside of a dome where the head should be.

"McFist, I should have known." He said angrily.

"Really, you really should have. The slave should know when their _Master_ is coming!" McFist yelled back smugly. Viceroy started making some calculations on his Mcfist Pad.

"He'll still have some consciousness left, but you should be able to give him orders at this point, and we'll take the ninja!" Viceroy relayed to Hannible.

"Right, now, the sorcerror needs chaos to become free, let's give him chaos! First, let's show the student body that their beloved ninja is now the enemy!" McFist pressed a button inside the robot that allowed his voice to be amplified to the outside world.

"Ninja!" He shouted in a commanding voice. The ninja stiffened.

' _What... What the juice? I can't... move!'_ He thought while struggling to gain control of his body. McFist sneered at the control he was gaining over the ninja. Howard just made his way to the front of the school, panting and out of breath when he saw the scene.

"Ninja, what are you doing!? Attack him!" Howard wheezed out. Mcfist pointed towards the school.

"Attack!" Randy felt a wave of nausea wash over him, and he found himself losing control of his conciousness and movments. He slowly turned around, all the while struggling to stop the green haze from taking over his vision. Howard gasped as he saw the Ninja's eyes flashing from green to the blue eyes he recognized. The ninja made eye contact with a glare and Howard gasped at the obvious murderous look in his eyes.

"Howard..." He croaked out, as his eyes became fully green. "Run!" He pulled out his sword. Howard gasped, half because his friend was going wonk in the brain, and also because he had to run again! It's too tiring to run! But if Howard valued his life he'd have to run.

Howard ran back inside as the Ninja flipped in through the doors. He ricocheted off the ceiling and landed in front of Howard, brandishing his sword above his head, ready to strike, and Howard, way too tired to do anything else, gave out a short cry of distress and held his hands up in defense. The ninja's face obviously became contorted with concern, and he squeezed his eyes shut and swung. It flew clear over the head of Howard, but without opening his eyes, he turned around with a scarf flourish and bounded down the hall.

Howard peaked his eyes open before collapsing onto the floor from the near death experience.

"This is horrible!" He stated, out of breath, hearing the scared screams of the student body further in the school. "What could have caused this?" Howard thought back to the conversations he's had with Randy all day.

"The Nomicon!" He hissed like the name was a curse. He ran off to find Randy's book bag.

Inside the Nomicon, the figure felt the disturbance that was going on in the Ninja, and he knew he had to get this spell ready quick to help him. He was practically pulling out his hair, when he finally found it.

"Yes! The materialization spell. The Ninja must use the energies to create what is needed..." He read the quick and old notes in an ancient Asian language. He quickly read through what he needed to do to go through with it.

Above the school, the humanoid robot was flying and blasting the school, making more chaos and fear in the school. Through the holes in the ceiling, the two could see the sorcerer at work stanking some students up, and they could see the ninja scare other students as well.

"Alright, soon we'll need to move on and spread the chaos to the rest of Norrisville, and soon the Sorcerer will be set free to reign supreme and give me my reward *under breathe* a well deserve vacation." Viceroy said.

"Alright, let's collect *snicker* our Ninja!" McFist shouted excited. He pressed the same button from before. "Ninja!" The greened-eyed ninja looked up to the voice.

"Let's go." The ninja flipped off the lockers and through the hole in the ceiling, before spinning off the flag pole and vaulting onto the shoulder of the robot. He flew away.

Howard found his way to Randy's locker, and began trying to enter the combination.

"Oh man, I forgot it!" He groaned. He looked around and saw a dislodged pipe laying not too far away. He grabbed it and began beating away at the locker hinges and lock. The door soon fell off.

"Aw, yes!" Howard cheered, before gasping as a _person_ fell out with the door, collapsing on Howard. "Ow, what the heck kid, how'd you get in my friend's locker? Do you even go to this school?" He asked, pushing the lean person off him. As the red head rubbed his head, Howard took in his attire. He had black ninja looking clothes with a cape and a lot of symbols that looked like spiraling squares similar on the nomicon. The insides of his cape had scribbled writing that couldn't really be read, and the front of his shirt had red rings as a design like the front of the nomicon, and just generally red on black clothing.

"Whatever, I don't have time." He said, getting up to rummage through his friend's locker, the kid's strange clothing reminding him of the task at hand.

"Wait, I know you, you're the ninja's friend!" He seemed to seethe. Howard got a shock, and turned around. No one suppose to know that unless they knew Randy was the ninja.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you _are_."

"How do you know that?" He asked, trying to keep the panic off his face.

"Because you're the one that's always telling him not to listen to me." He said, crossing his arms. Howard widened his eyes connecting 2 with two.

"You're... the Nomicon?"

* * *

 **Wow, I'm really late. Sorry! I guess I'll be asking for my 2 weeks notice now! XD**

 **Review! Even though it's late, I worked hard to make the chapter good for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on my latest chapter!**

 **Nomi Norisu: Thanks and I hope this story continues to be awesome to you!**

 **NinjaCookieEater: Yea, Howard and Nomicon, Whoo! Puff power!**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: O.o ... I don't know what to make of this, do you have an alter ego? Glad you liked it, IHave...?**

 **Guest: Thanks, the updating is commencing.**

* * *

Howard gasped at the Nomicon that was walking around the short hallway that held his and Randy's locker, as he assessed the situation of the chaotic school. He quickly snapped out of his stupor on the grumpy teen.

"Wait a sec, you're not the nomicon! You look nothing like the first ninja." The red-head sighed in exasperation at having to waste time explaining something.

"No, I don't look anything like the first ninja because the Nomicon isn't the first ninja, it is the compilation of 200 hundred ninjas' wisdom over the past 800 years. I am the embodiment, the reincarnation of all said wisdom." The black and red clad ninja said as patiently as he could. When he finished explaining, he looked over to Howard to see what he thought of this... only to see him picking his nails.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out there, started sounding like History." Howard chuckled the last part of the sentence. The Nomicon's lower eye-lid twitched before he spun away from him, walking towards the exit of the school. Howard gave a start then ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, where you going?!" He asked, matching his steps.

"I have to stop the Sorcerer from gaining too much power. He may have got the ninja, but he's not free yet. After doing some chaos control, I'll move on to freeing the Ninja from their grasp."

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

"No." He said firmly while slightly picking up the speed in his step.

"What, why?"

"I don't need someone like _you_ distracting me." He said, stopping to face Howard, who was obviously not going to stop following him.

"What? I don't distr-"

"You know, none of this would've happened if it weren't for you." He accused.

"-gasp- Why would you-!"

"The ninja would have properly finished his training and maybe took it more seriously if you weren't always telling him to ignore me, or I'm being paranoid, or to hang out with you and neglect his duties as a Ninja!" He fumed. Then he turned away once more with a flourish of his cape, leaving Howard with his mouth hanging wide open. He grumbled, closing his mouth. He _really_ didn't like the Nomicon. He ran to catch up again.

"Well, I'm helping anyways!" He said with finality. The Nomicon rolled his eyes.

"And why would I let you-" He started in a demeaning tone of voice.

"Because he's my friend! That's more than why _you_ can say you're helping." He huffed. That stopped the Nomicon for a minute. He scoffed slightly.

"yea right, we're friends..." He said under his breathe. Howard stopped and faced to him.

"What was that?" the Nomicon blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed he had to try and justify something, even to himself.

"Nothing!" He snapped. He raised his hood to cover everything on his face except his eyes. "Hope you can keep up." He said, narrowing his eyes. He pushed off the nearest wall and flipped up out a hole in the hallway. Howard ran underneath the opening and looked up. "NO FAIR!"

* * *

McFist gasped and flailed around like a little girl when the Ninja flipped into the robot's compartment.

"Yes! Yes, Viceroy, I got the ninja! This is so Bruce!" He flipped out to his friend. His smile soon fell as a silver blade stabbed through the air and rested beside McFist's ear. He yelped and jumped onto Viceroy, who caught him.

"McFist." The ninja spat out as though ready to enter combat. His eyes were no longer over shadowed with green from the Sorcerer's power, but his irises glowed green instead of the usual violet hue.

"Viceroy?" Mcfist asked, as the ninja stood in the drawn sword position, seeming to wait for a response.

"Er, well, remember when I told you he should still have some consciousness left, but will take orders? Well, this is his consciousness to do good, so now... give him some orders."

McFist looked back at him skeptically but then cautiously climbed off Viceroy. "Er... Ninja. Stand down." Randy's eyes narrowed out of frustration, but he stood straight and put the sword back from wherever he gets it from. But his eyes never fogged back over.

"Is... is he ok?" McFist asked, still sensing the hostile vibe from the Ninja in their confined space.

"Er, yea, he won't attack again." Viceroy said, shrugging it off, and turning back to the controls nonchalantly. McFist just kept an eye on the stationary ninja on the way back.

They eventually got back to McFist's tower and the Ninja followed after the two obediently, they entered his main office and McFist wasted no time calling up the Sorcerer. When the image came up, the old wrinkly man was being circled by his flying orbs of power, with stank coming in and out. The ninja gasped as his eyes shifted to blue, seeing all the chaos and power the Sorcerer was reaping. He turned around and looked out the over viewing window to see the gray clouds gathering.

"Is that the NINJA!?" The Sorcerer said with glee from the screen. Randy turned around with a glare.

"You won't get away with this-!" He growled, starting to pull out his sword. He didn't find any comfort when what he got in return was a knowing, wicked smile.

"Stop." He said firmly. The ninja went wide eyes as his body stiffened in the familiar feeling. He found himself slowly putting his sword away, and his irises flushed green.

"Bow before me." He said evilly, grinning. His eyes hazed over with green as he walked forward ahead of McFist and Viceroy and bowed before the Sorcerer's image. The Sorcerer looked towards the two behind him.

"Un-Mask him. I want to know the one who will be facing his defeat soon. When I get out of here..." He chuckled evilly. "He's coming in." They stepped forward, but McFist was the one who placed a hand under his chin. He gave Viceroy a hesitant look, but pulled it off, revealing his purple disheveled hair. The Sorcerer laughed evilly at the triumph he felt.

"I'll be free soon from all chaos going on right now. When that happens, you'll get your reward, Viceroy, for I'll be powerful enough!" He cheered.

"Actually..." Viceroy started in his usual tone. "McFist is the one who received the ninja. Technically I couldn't do it." The Sorcerer raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"I'll do you one better and demonstrate." Viceroy said, starting to walk a ways from the ninja. He turned back around. "Ninja, here." He said in his best commanding voice. The most he did was look in his direction before looking back to McFist and the Sorcerer as if looking for authorization. "Now you call, Hannible." Viceroy said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, er... Here, ninja." He said uncertainly. The ninja stood and walked to him. standing behind him like a second in command. The Sorcerer's face lit with realization as Hannible stood nervously.

"I see. then McFist... deserves the reward for the capturing of the ninja and my release. I guess." He grumbled. "Now! We need more Chaos, those kids at the school aren't enough, let's show all of Norrisville that the ninja is their enemy!"

"Should we keep the mask off?"" McFist asked.

"No, they won't recognize him like that. Put his mask on and send him out to town to be evil." He said with a menacing smile. The two nodded and moved out the room as the Sorcerer on the screen faded away.

* * *

The Nomicon took survey of the school, seeing most students getting stanked from the fact that their ninja wasn't present.

"Well, then I just have to show them their ninja's still here." He said, pulling up the mask covering his hair and mouth. He was preparing to jump off the building when he heard groaning behind him. He whirled around and moved into a defensive fighting position. He saw orange hair and was prepared to attack when a hand shot up and a gasping wheezing Howard pulled himself onto the roof. The Nomicon rolled his eyes and turned back around preparing to jump off the roof again.

"You know,... if we're... going to work... together..." He gave another wheezing cough. "I'm not calling you Nomicon!" That stopped him in his tracks. He faced Howard again.

"And why wouldn't you call me that?" He seethed.

"Because, calling you Nomicon just reminds me you're that stupid book. And you being a human is weird, so you can't have the same name!" The Nomicon face-palmed.

"And what makes you think we're working together?" He asked, waving a n exasperated hand. Howard gave a smug grin.

"Well, you said I needed to keep up, and since I obviously did, we're working together." He chuckled. The Nomicon gave a frustrated groan, and turned around and jumped off the building.

"Hey!" He shouted after the ninja. "I'm calling you Nomi!" He shouted after grumpily. He stood there for a second before starting his descent from the building. "It's a good thing I always keep up with Cunningham or this would be impossible." He muttered under his breathe.

Nomi landed on the ground in front of the school, and the stanked monsters faced him. Then about 3/4 of the monsters became de-stanked.

"Ninja!" "Alright, you're back!" "We're saved!" The students shouted out. The other still monsters came rushing at him. He pulled out his sword and swiped at the first student's art project, and he was de-stanked.

"Oh, thanks ninja!" He shouted, as Nomicon moved for the next guy. Howard just came huffing out the building after coming down from the roof.

"No!... You're suppose to shout... ninja slash!" He shouted after the Nomicon.

"Kindly be quiet." He said in the midst of de-stanking 3 more students. Then they heard a scream in the direction of the city.

"Oh no!" Nomi whispered to himself and made to take off when Howard jumped onto his foot, latching on to his leg like a child.

"Take me with you! I want to help get my friend back! Take. Me!" He demanded. Nomi grunted and tried to shake him off.

"No!" Howard groaned. Nomi rolled his eyes, then looked down at the teen at his foot.

"Fine."

"Yes!" He cheered getting off. Then Nomi swung his scarf around and swung away. "hey!" He shouted. Then the scarf came and wrapped around Howard's foot, and he was airborne.

"Woah! Hey!" He shouted. He hit a billboard as he was being pulled then he hit the ground next to Nomi's standing form.

"Oops." He said mischievously.

"You did that on purpose!" He accused standing up.

"And?" He challenged. Howard just pouted and they focused their attention to the scene in the city then gasped. The ninja was atop a McFist robot that was leading a whole bunch of other monsters. People in town were getting stanked left and right.

"Oh no." The Nomicon whispered. He knew the Ninja was in danger and it's why he came out to help, but he didn't know it'd be this bad. "If this keeps up, the Sorcerer will be out very soon! I thought we could stop the Sorcerer first then get Randy, but it seems he has to be the first priority." Nomi told Howard.

"Well, duh, I thought that was the plan all along!"

"Listen, try to get through to Randy, he seemed to be stanked by the look in his eyes, but seeing as he's not a monster, it can't be that bad. I need to do some damage control." He said, then flipped off.

"W-wait! But he's... on top of monsters." He grumbled the last part as Nomi was nowhere in earshot to pretend to care anymore. "Ok, RC, I'm coming... don't hurt me." He whimpered the last part as he began to get closer to Randy without getting detected by monsters.

He climbed a piece of building rubble so he was leveled with Randy and began trying to speak to him.

"Hey, Cunningham! You know you tried to cut me down earlier and I don't think you apologized. A meal at McFlubbusters should do the trick." He called out. The ninja turned it's cold green flushed eyes towards him, and Howard flinched, when Randy's face softened up. His green hazed eyes cleared up until it was just his irises that were green.

"Oh, Buddy, I'm... so sorry about that. But... the Sorcerer, I can't stop him this time... I'm sorry for everything I might-"

"No! I don't want to hear that! You're the NINJA! You're suppose to fight for us! Not against us!" He scolded. Nomi, who had de-stanked a couple more civilians saw talking was working. He flipped over to Howard.

"Ninja, remember your training. A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless. Stay grounded, do not waiver." He said, holding onto a near by pole. The ninja held up his hands to his head and shook it out.

"Yes... Yea, you're right! I'm the Ninja! And I kick evil's butt!" He shouted, then did a flip in the air and came down with his sword drawn, stabbing the robot he was riding.

"Yeah!" Howard and Nomi cheered out, and Nomi flipped away to help Randy fight the monsters. Up in a McFist aircraft, Viceroy witnessed an alarm going off.

"Uh, sir, the robot that the ninja was on... it's been destroyed."

"What!? Who destroyed it?!" MCfist shouted.

"Um..." Viceroy checked the robot footage. "The ninja."

"WHAT! Viceroy, you already gave me all the credit for the ninja, FIX IT NOW SO I DON'T GET IN TROUBLE FOR HIM!" He commanded.

"It must be the environment he's in. It might be too chaotic for him, and he wants to protect. The best thing we can do right now is call him back!" He advised.

"Alright." McFist said going over to the air-con. "Ninja! Return!" He yelled out to the air. Viceroy began steering the ship closer to the ground so it'd be easier for the Ninja to get on the ship. Back on the ground, Nomi witnessed the Ninja bend down to one knee after he cut down another robot.

"Ninja, what's wrong!" He yelled, jumping over to him and covering him from surrounding monsters. Howard, who was hiding near-by, came out to Randy.

"Dude, you ok?" He asked, bending down next to him and rubbing his back. Randy looked up and Howard saw his irises were green again.

"I'm fine. I can do this. I can fight it!" He growled out, then he jumped up and turned around, attacking another robot ferociously. "I'll just use my aggresion on these robots and tire myself out."

"That's not advised." The Nomicon said worriedly. Randy turned towards him then squinted.

"Wait who the juice are you?" Nomi blushed slightly at the embarrassment that he didn't introduce himself.

"Now's not the time for explaining, so just take my word that I am the NinjaNomicon." The Ninja's mouth fell open (Unseen because of the mask) and Howard started chuckling.

"I call him Nomi." The Nomicon glared at him sharply while Howard kept laughing. Then Randy swooned again.

"Nin-" Nomi started, but then saw the airship coming in their direction.

"Ninja! Come here!" He heard McFist's voice ring out the ship.

"We've got to hid him!" Nomi told Howard, and they both grabbed an arm and tried dragging him away.

"Ninja!" McFist yelled out angrily, and the Ninja flipped out their grasp, turning the sword in their direction.

"No!" Howard yelled as he backed up. Nomi pulled out his sword for defense but kept the pleading look in his eye that Randy wouldn't do this. The Ninja gave a quick glance behind him to see how close the ship was and flipped backwards into the open cargo hold.

"Randy!" "Ninja!" They yelled out as the ship turned to leave.

"Hey, are you trying to reveal his identity?!" Nomi snapped at Howard.

"What, that is not the issue right now!" Nomi faced back in the direction of the ship. He knew that, he was just frustrated right now and was just being passive aggressive.

"Well, save you Randy." He whispered to himself and turned back towards Howard.

"Listen, if we're to save Randy... we have to work together." Howard's mouth hung open. Then he angrily replied.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT!"

* * *

 **whoo, a little long, but hopefully, tha'll make up for this being a tad late. (Hope you'll forgive me!) I'm moving into college so I'll need some extra time before I update again, I wanna say expect an update in September 12, but I'm also working at a bigger story at the time and may be busy, plus homework. Thanks for loving my story, review, I might update sooner!**

 **Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for waiting even though this was late... ^-^;**

 **NinjaCookieEater: Yea, Puff Power! Thanks, I really liked the concept of Howard and Nomi _having_ to work together because they both have the common denominator of Randy! .**

 **Nomi Norisu: Thanks! I like writing fighting scenes, but mine normally come out horrible or boring to read, so I was really pleased it came out so nicely...**

 **iLeenOnTheWall: *HUGE SIGH OF RELIEF* Thank you, I was totally worried my characters were too... not canon enough and that I was making just a fanfiction of how I wished the characters were. I will continue to try to do my best on these characters/story.**

 **Guest: Yes, I realized as the letter were being typed out, it sounded a lot like Sonic, lol, but I regret nothing.**

 **DarkFox: Wow, that is a big compliment and some big pants to wear! I thank you that you love my story so much, but don't die! XD I need people like you to help me be motivated with your ego boosting reviews! I hope I don't disappoint. :s really hope.**

 **On with the story! Again, sorry it's late!**

* * *

The Sorcerer laughed gleefully at the swirling green orbs around him.

"Yes! This is perfect. Soon I'll be free from this-" He stopped speaking as one of the orbs fell out of orbit. "Wh-what? Someone was freed from my magic?" Another fell beside him and he flinched away from it startled, the picked it up. He shook it like a broken lightbulb. "This is impossible! I have the ninja under my magic, who else could be doing this?" He asked angrily. He turned to his side, and wiped his clothing, and straightened out his head wear, then waved a hand in front of him to summon his allies.

"MCFIST!" He yelled out to the screen where McFist was standing in his office with the Ninja and Viceroy. They both jumped, and faced the screen.

"Yes, your sorcererness?" Hannible answered, clasping his hands together.

"Why are people being released from my magic?" He asked. McFist and Viceroy gained a confused look on their faces.

"How? The ninja is here." Viceroy asked.

"I don't know, but if this continues, I won't be able to be freed! And if I'm not freed, IT'S YOUR HEAD, McFIST!" He yelled out. "Find it, and stop it!" He concluded before leaving the screen. McFist gave a whimper then turned to Viceroy.

"FIX IT!" He shouted. Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea." Viceroy said moving to a computer. "Got it. I found the coordinates of the anomalies. We'll send the ninja and he'll solve it." He turned to the ninja and told him where to go, and the Ninja just stared back with a blank face and green eyes. Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"I forgot. Hannible, you tell him."

"Oh. Right." He said.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?!" Howard gripped as he waited ahead of the Nomicon. The Nomicon drew back his sword from slashing a monster's coffee cup, as the stanked magic fell out, and he became a disoriented man.

"Well, friend of Randy, if we just make a beeline for McFist, the sorcerer's power would grow exponentially, setting him free, and negating the reason we need to save Randy in the first place." He said, turning back to face him before running to catch up to Howard, and quickly overtaking him in speed.

"wait up!" He panted after a while. "Let's take a break."

"I can keep going." Nomi said, placing a cocky hand on his hip. "But, we can stop if _you_ want to." He smirked down at Howard who was panting with his hands on his knees.

"You... shut up!" Howard said, catching his breath. "You wouldn't understand why I want to save Randy first anyway. The whole world can go to cheese and I wouldn't care as long as Randy was with me. You're not really his friend. You just need to save the ninja, not the person." Howard scolded. Nomi was taken aback.

"That's not true. We just have to consider what's best for-"

"Whatever, we need to get to Randy already!" He said, starting to run ahead of Nomi. He rolled his eyes at the action. Taking all the time to say what he wanted but not letting him say his piece. The most infuriating type of people. How can Randy be friends with this shoob?

Nomi stopped in his place for a second placing a hand over his mouth as if he said that out loud. Did he just think and use the word shoob? Man, he's got to stop letting Randy influence him whenever he enters the Nomicon. He ran ahead again of Howard again.

Soon after they made a little more leeway to Hannible's tower, they saw something coming for them out of the corner of their eyes. The nomicon soon stopped and drew his sword, facing the direction of the incoming object while Howard dove behind a car. The ninja soon landed in front of the nomicon and didn't hesitate to launch into an attack.

"Ninja! Please! I know you're -erg- in there!" Nomi tried as he blocked and dodged his attacks. "You can fight it, you did it before!" Nomi tried again through his attacks. Randy hefted his sword above his head to get ready to swing down in an attack, and Nomi spun kicked Randy away from him to defend himself.

"Don't hurt him!" Howard shouted from behind. The cape clad ninja spun around to face him.

"I'm not trying to, I'm defending myself!" He shouted. "Why don't you tell him not to hurt me!"

"You know he can't help himself! Don't hurt him!" He shouted again. Nomi was about to retort when he noticed stank rising up from the sewers and stanking some civilians who were near-by, watching the fight. He let out a soft growl and jumped up in the air towards them to try and de-stank them when he was kicked out of the air. He landed with a cough from the impact, and looked up to see the ninja back on his feet and ready for fighting.

"Ninja, remember those people! It's your duty to protect them! Remember and you can break free, Ninja!" Nomi tried, as it worked last time. The ninja just reared his sword for an attack instead. Nomi rolled backwards in a reverse summersault before springing off his hands away from the ninja and started sprinting towards the stanked people. But before he knew it, Randy jumped down in his way in front of the stanked people and swung his sword around almost haphazardly.

Nomi's eyes narrowed in realization. ' _He's trying to keep me from de-stanking the citizens. He's gathering more power for the Sorcerer to be released!'_ He blocked another choppy attack. He had trouble blocking these unpredictable moves. ' _But I can't let that happen. If he gets released all hope is lost!'_

"Howard! Get to those stanked citizens!" Nomi shouted, continually blocking and dodging, and barely ducked under a fast head-aimed swipe. "De-stank them!"

"What?! How do I do that?!" He shouted back, not bothering even budging from his safe spot.

"Find out! Erg!" He shouted just as Randy got a slash on his arm. Howard gasped realizing the Nomicon couldn't do it this time. Howard cautiously made his way over to the group of monsters. Randy's head snapped in his direction and Nomi quickly followed his gaze. He was looking straight at Howard who was making his way to the citizens. Nomi sprinted forward without even sparing another glance in Randy's direction, knowing he would take off for Howard, and he did exactly that. Nomi barely jumped in front of Howard on time.

"Nu-uh, keep your eyes on me." Nomi taunted, and started his own series of haphazard slashes toward the Ninja and away from the Howard. Ninja became frustrated as he was brought away from his target, and he gave a staggering blow to one of Nomi's strikes, providing a pause in the onslaught, and dashed to the right and around to try and get to Howard. Nomi back flipped, using the momentum from the blow and cut off the Ninja's path and once again showered him with attacks, driving him backwards and away from Howard. And it went on like that, Nomi keeping Randy away from Howard and the Ninja trying to make a break towards him.

Howard in the mean time carefully made his way over to the monsters who were roaring about. He carefully observed them for anything to de-stank from his shelter behind a car.

"Hey, guys, I know you have your own things going on, but do you mind un-monstering for me?" He asked with his 'charm.' The monsters stopped for a moment to look at him, but then turned around and moved on, ignoring him.

"Hey! You guys have to listen to me! Ninja said!" Howard whined while chasing after them, convinced they wouldn't hurt him. He followed one monster that threw a tree into a building, creating a hole in the face, causing people to flee, but they were soon hit by the falling stars of stank and consumed into monsters.

"Oooooooh, that's not good." He followed another monster who unearthed a car and shook the people out of it, who scrambled around for a few monents, but then got hit by more stank bombs.

"Eeeeeeh, Nomi won't like that." Then Howard spotted a monter with a hat atop his head that seemed to ooze stank.

"Yes!" Howard cheered at finally having a clue as to how to stop one of the monsters. He ran over and hopped on top his tail, and the monster just kept going, as though he didn't notice Howard and didn't see him as a threat. Howard climbed on up, heading for the monster's head.

He reached the head just as the monsters reached a building. The monster pulled his arm back to smash open the face of the building as Howard stretched out for the hat. He snatched it off just before he could.

"YES! I took your item, now you de-stank! OH YA, I'm so BRUCE!" Howard cheered at what he had done. But then he had to hold on to the monster to keep from falling off as he proceeded to punch a hole in the building, revealing the people to be attacked by the stank bombs flying about in the air.

"What? But I de-stanked you, I-" Howard started, confused. "Oh, right, I have to destroy it." He then proceeded to try and rip up the hat, but only succeeded in tiring himself out.

"HOWARD!" Nomi yelled out after sparing him a glance in his on-going battle. This shocked Howard enough that when the monster reared to keep moving, he tumbled off his back. "you're suppose to be stopping them!" He shouted desperately. Howard huffed from his position on the ground.

"I'm trying! I'm no Ninja!" He shouted out just as desperately, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. Nomi blocked another attack that threw his hands into the air and then jumped in front of the ninja again.

"You have to try! And hurry! At this rate, the sorcerer will have enough chaos and power to-" A rumbling in the ground interrupted his speech. Howard got up on wobbly feet.

"Nomi...?" He said warningly, hands out at his sides for balance.

"Yes... Yes...!" An ominous voice rang out beneath the sounds of the rumbles. "My reign... begins... now!"

A castle sprung from below, looking like it was created with magma cooled too quickly, and in it's path the asphalt creating dangerous daggers sprouting from the ground as the castle raised up.

"Nomi!" Howard called out as he fearfully clung to a rising and shaking piece of ground. Nomi turned back to glance at Howard's position before turning back to the ninja was who balancing as he himself was on the rising ground.

"Randy, please..." He tried with a more personal plea. But he just charged at him, flipping to get over the chasm separating the two of them. Nomi prepared himself for the offense but a sharply rising piece of ground came and cut off Randy's path, and he had to land on the strip of land and ride up with it. Nomi took this chance for retreat and he flipped and made his way to Howard, who pouted with a sobbing face.

"Don't ever leave me again...!" He cried pitifully. Nomi rolled his eyes and lifted him from the rocks and jumped down to make it safely to lower ground away from the castle. They both looked back at the sinister looking castle with the green clouds circulating at the pinnacle, and the Sorcerer's voice rung out ominously with finality.

"I've won! The world will soon fall to my chaos and I will be all powerful! I... am... free!" His evil laugh echoed throughout all of Norrisville.

"No..." Nomi murmured.

* * *

 **Man, I feel super bad this took me so long to get out (and it's not even that good...no grammar or spelling check... ORZ) and I apologize I have to say... Hiatus. To tell you, I totally have to re-plan this whole thing. I kind of started it without any planning and now... I'm a little lost. Stuff I had planned might not work out anymore, and this story will probably come out a lot better and faster with more planning!**

 **Sorry, thanks everyone for reading thus far, I don't want this story on hiatus too long (IT'S BAD ENOUGH SEASON 3 ISN'T CONFIRMED! .) and when it comes back, it'll totally be awesome! (hopefully) Thanks for liking my sucky story.**

 **R and R! (and go read my other stories~)**


End file.
